The present invention relates to an instant photographic method and apparatus which uses a peel-apart type instant film comprising separate photosensitive and image-receiving sheets which are peeled apart from each other after diffusion transfer processing. The instant photographic method and apparatus according to the present invention can be advantageously applicable to photographic apparatus for commercial use, such as coin-operated photographic apparatus for identification photos, driver's license photos and the like, studio photographic apparatus and image-recording apparatus in OA machines such as analog or digital copying machines, CRT display photographic devices, LCD display photographic devices and the like, such apparatus consuming a large number of instant films.
Instant photographic apparatus for use with a peel-apart type instant film unit (which is hereinafter referred to as a film unit) are well known in the art of instant photography. The film units comprise photosensitive sheets for forming a latent image thereon and image-receiving sheets for forming a reversed image corresponding to the latent image formed on the photosensitive sheet by diffusion transfer processing. These sheets are contained in a film cassette or film pack in stacked relation on both sides of a pressure plate disposed in the film pack. After exposing the foremost of the film units loaded in a camera, a tab attached to the photosensitive sheet is withdrawn from the camera to force the exposed photosensitive sheet to be turned through 180.degree. about the pressure plate while being withdrawn. As a consequence, the forward parts of the respective sheets are brought into close contact with each other when leaving the camera. At this time, the tab is detached from the photosensitive sheet.
The film unit is then continuously withdrawn from the camera by pulling on the contacting forward ends so as to advance the film unit between a pair of pressure-applying rollers in superposed relation. At the beginning of the advancement of the film unit, the pressure-applying rollers apply pressure to a pod containing a processing liquid to rupture it so as to release the processing liquid. The pressure-applying rollers distribute the processing liquid between the superposed sheets as the sheets are advanced therebetween, spreading the processing liquid in a thin and uniform layer.
During the processing, transfer negative and positive images are produced on the photosensitive and image-receiving sheets simultaneously by means of diffusion transfer.
Because the film packs used heretofore contain at most ten such film units as described above, it is essential to frequently replenish new film packs in such instant photographic apparatus for commercial use, such as coin-operated photographic apparatus for identification photos, driver's license photos, studio photographic apparatus, and image recording devices in OA machines and the like, which consume a large number of film units. A problem in these commercial devices is that the frequent replenishment of film packs complicates the photographic procedure.
On the other hand, the photosensitive sheet has a withdrawing sheet with a tab and the image-receiving sheet has a carrying sheet for ensuring the withdrawal of film units from the film pack one by one. This construction of the film unit increases the manufacturing cost of the film unit itself, of the film pack and of the assembly thereof. This ultimately results in an increased cost of instant prints.